Do You Have The X-Factor?
by mkpunk
Summary: A few years after their time at Camp Rock, Mitchie, Brown and Tess join former Camp Star founder Axel Turner as judges for X-Factor. What happens when Mitchie grows to have feelings for a contestant who is dating another contestant? OCs introduced and featuring cameos by campers from Camp Rock and Camp Star. Rated T for language and some sexual interaction.
1. Livin In A Dream

My name is Michael and from about the age of 13, I wanted to be a singer. Before 13, I listened to mostly oldies and country from my parents. It wasn't until 13 that I developed my own musical tastes by watching MTV and VH1. I got into some pop (don't laugh) but my favorite were bands like Aerosmith, Bon Jovi, Motley Crue, Red Hot Chili Peppers and U2. From then, I knew I wanted to be a musician. I learned guitar and started to write songs but I never went anywhere. However I never got a chance to really make money as a singer. I worked part-time because being a music major and business administration major did not equal jobs in 2012. I heard about a show known as The X-Factor. I watched Season three and got excited when I heard about the Denver auditions for Season three, I knew I had to try it.

I was able to get to Denver one of my college friends lived there and so I went there for my tryout. I stood out in line and went through what songs I would do. I knew I wanted to do a rock song but would I do Bon Jovi, Aerosmith, Motley Crue or a more contemporary hit. I decided on doing a song perfect for the chance I had. I've sang it so many times that I knew it. I knew I could nail it. I waited in the green room for my audition to start. I feel somewhat nervous. I haven't heard who the new judges were. All I knew was the show's creator Axel Turner was back. I didn't know nor did I want to. I just knew I was ready to wow them.

A production assistant walks into the green room. "Next up contestant 3458" he says. I look down and realize it is me. I follow him to the stage and I see Axel along with three other familiar faces. I recognized Brown Cesario, the owner of Camp Rock as well as two of the more known talents from the famous music camp, Tess Tyler a blonde who has had some success in the music business on the pop genre. She did "Tool Cool," "Let's Talk About Love," "Walking in My Shoes" and a cover of "When You Wish Upon a Star." The other one took me a back. I saw a beautiful brunette.

Mitchie Torres. Besides Connect 3, she was the biggest known alumni of Camp Rock. She was a legend of the camp and because of her, many people went to it causing Brown to open several up around the US. After spending a few years at Camp Rock, she like Tess became a star though Mitchie's was far brighter. She had several hits with a more rock sound though of late she went in a more traditional pop sound. Of course she was known as Shane's ex. Shane was the lead singer of Connect 3.

On top of this she was beautiful. Her music was not exactly my cup of tea unless I was dating a fan of hers but I never really saw pictures of her. I was instantly taken by her. My heart was pounding and not because I was about to audition for my chance to get a $5 million dollar record deal.

Axel looked at me. "Hello, who are you, how old are you and where are you from" he asks.

I grabbed the microphone. "I am Michael, I am 26 and I am from Buckeye, AZ" I respond.

Brown looks at me and asks "What are you planning to do today?"

"Qualify for the next step to achieve my dream of being a singer. I wanted to be a singer from the age of 13 and I want to be to people what my heroes in music were to me and make people happy and take them away from the troubles of their lives" I answer honestly.

Brown nods as Tess looks at me. I can already tell she is somewhat disapproving of me. "What are you going to be singing for us today?"

"I will be singing 'Living in a Dream'" I respond. I look at Mitchie and I can't exactly read her face for her thoughts of song choice.

"Ah good" Brown says. "We're ready when you are."

I nod and the music cues up.

_I was never the kind to be taking my time any place that's worth a damn_

_And today's another day that I've gone and thrown away and I don't care where it lands_

_'Cause I'm just thinking about us_

_I've been living in a dream about you_

_And now I know you were all I ever wanted on my mind_

_And if I never see my own reality well, I'm okay to leave it all behind_

_I'll be gone for a time tuning out for a while it's gonna look like I'm not all there_

_I've decided that today seems alright to piss away ignore my empty stare_

_'Cause I'm just thinking about us_

_I've been living in a dream about you_

_And now I know you were all I ever wanted on my mind_

_And if I never see my own reality well, I'm okay to leave it all behind_

_When I come down and look around I can't believe_

_The fantasy is gone like a memory out of my reach_

_Fading out from me you're fading out from me_

_I've been living in a dream about you_

_And now I know you were all I ever wanted on my mind_

_And if I never see my own reality_

_Well, I'm okay to leave it all behind_

I finish and get an unexpected round of cheers from the audience.

Brown looks at me, "Michael," he starts. "Your performance was strong. You held the audience in the palm of your hands. You took everyone in this arena for a ride and one that should be able to take you to Miami for boot camp." Brown's words get cheers from the audience.

Tess looks at me still disapproving of me. "You have stage presence but I think you don't have the voice for rock and roll." She says getting some boos. "I think you need to try another genre. I think you have a good voice for R&B." I nod.

Axel looks at Tess and starts talking. "Tess, I too want to see what he can do with another sound. That said, Michael you performance was good and I am not typically into rock. However I am not sure if that will help you win the recording contract. However I do want you to prove me wrong." His comments gets cheers.

"Tess I think you were wrong" Mitchie says getting huge cheers from the audience. "Michael took them through a journey on that song of loss and longing. That is what music is about. Not everyone can always sing about rainbows and kittens." Tess rolls her eyes at Mitchie. "Michael, you tore down the house today and I apologize to anyone who has to follow your act. That is because that is the new bar."

"Thank you" I say to all four of the judges but somehow I can't help but look at Mitchie more than anyone else.

Axel looks at his fellow judges "I'm ready to give my answer" he says.

Mitchie says "I am so ready."

Tess responds "So am I."

Brown nods before answering "Yes and I say yes."

Mitchie looks at me and says "I have to give you a yes too." I smile as I know I only need one more yes.

Tess looks at me but Axel speaks up before she can. "I honestly don't want to do this but I have to give you a no." He gets booed for his response. "While you are talented, I am not sure if you are the coal that I can press into a diamond." I nod understanding.

"Alright, I am last I guess" Tess said. "I may think you should be doing R&B with that voice but you did good so I'll give you a yes.

I hear cheers as I drop to my knees. I can't believe it, I am headed to Miami for X-Factor boot camp. I am so happy about this that I momentarily break down on stage. I head off the stage and I walk off the stage and grab my cell phone. I find my mother's contact info and I call her.

"Hey mom it's Mike" I say. "Guess what, I am going to Miami. I made it to Boot Camp!" I pull the phone away as she is going nuts telling me how proud she is for me. "It is in a few months. I think early September. I can't wait. Alright I'll talk to you later."

I hung up knowing that I had a few months to prepare for my chance to become the next big music star. I am at a loss of words and just break down in tears. Mitchie walks back and finds me.

"Michael" she calls out. "Are you alright?"

I nod. "Yes" I say before wiping a few tears away from my face. "I'm just so happy.

Mitchie nods. "I know how you feel. I freaked out when my mom told me I could do Camp Rock the first time. She was a caterer so she worked the kitchen."

I smile "Funny, working cooking at a summer camp was my first job too."

Mitchies smiles back at me. "Really Mike, was it a music camp."

I shake my head. "No, I always did boy scouts camp. I worked with kids, makes me wonder why want to have them some day."

Mitchie chuckles "Yeah, tell me about it. I remember my second year I became a makeshift counselors for Camp Rock because the show's creator wanted to undercut Brown with a rival camp."

"Oh" I say wondering what their deal is. "What was their deal."

"Well Brown and Axel use to be in a band together. Anyway the second camp didn't work out so he started X Factor." She says.

I nod understanding what she is saying. "So that explains why he didn't vote me after Brown praised me."

"Well that and he's hard to please." She responds. "He only yesed like two acts and they were amazing."

"So at least I know competition" I say causing a chuckle. "What was Tess' deal?"

She waves a dismissive hand "Oh don't worry about her, she doesn't get rock for some reason. But I do and you rocked tonight."

"Thanks Mitchie" I say blushing. "It means a lot."

"As much as I would love to talk, I gotta head back." Mitchie waves goodbye "Catch you later Michael."

"Bye Mitchie" I wave at her as she goes back to the arena floor.

I look at her and realize I have a crush on her. My head is telling me I can't do this, she is a judge. I can't be with her now.


	2. Call Me Maybe

It is a few months later. I have worked out virtually every day but Sunday. I practiced doing songs on guitar and learning listening to them as well as song writing every day. I know this is what I want to do in life. I dedicated any time I was not doing chores, running errands, eating or sleeping to the preparations. When I would drive I would sing along the radio. I would hum with songs on my cell phone. Man did I annoy anyone with me these last few months.

As soon as I got back home, I gave notice of going to boot camp at my job. Luckily because I was a good employee for my entire time with the firm, I was able to get the time off. That and the scheduler is a fan of the show. She promised me if I were to make it to the final 12, I would be voted every single time. I thanked her but told her she should do it for the best. Then she told me that if I did as good as I did singing along with the radio during slow times, I would have no problem making it to that point.

As for Mitchie, I had not tried to think about it. Not because I don't want anything to happen but I want to give myself false hope. I normally am willing to make friends with a girl before they I ask them out but Mitchie is something else. Mitchie seems pretty cool and a girl I would like to date but she's a celebrity and I am not. Plus she is a judge on a music reality show I am trying to be on. I thought it was best to worry about the music and not competition and not some judge that I had not even a five minute conversation with.

Today I am in Miami to start X-Factor Boot Camp. I am not sure what to expect. I just landed from my flight. I listened to podcasts once I could listen to approved electronics on the plane to calm me down. Music was just going to stress me out whether it was listening to soothing music such as Enya, harder stuff like Five Finger Death Punch or favorites like Aerosmith, Bon Jovi or Motley Crue. I rather listen to people talk to calm me down and center me than music just because hearing music will make me sing along with it due to my practicing the last few weeks. I can't believe that music would have stressed me out this much. I got that way once I entered the venue prior to the Denver tryouts.

After going to the bathroom and waiting to find out what baggage carousel I need to head to I wait for the baggage to show up. Luckily my luggage is unique so I do not have to wait too long for it. Plus I didn't bring my guitar because I didn't want to worry about grabbing it. Though this would cause me not to spend free time practicing but seeing as how stressed out music was making me on my flight, it might have not been a bad thing.

I find my bad and grab it. I look for a sign like I was told during the weeks after the tryouts. I see a sign for me and a I guess a girl named Dana Turner.

I walk up to the driver. "Hello I'm Michael" I say sticking out my hand.

He shakes it. Hello Michael" he replies. "Do you know where Ms Turner is?"

I shrug my shoulders before saying "I have no idea. I have never met this Dana.."

As I finish a brunette walks in. She isn't the same as Mitchie. It's like comparing two girls who are beautiful for different reasons. She does not have a rocker look like Mitchie does. She has a more subdue look to her that compliments her. She is wearing jeans and red blouse. She smiles at the driver.

"I'm Dana" she says sticking out her hand to the man. He shakes and turns and look at me. "I guess you're Michael then?"

I chuckle. "Only if you're Dana" I deadpan.

She chuckles at my joke. "You're funny" she says.

"I don't try to kill clowns" I say causing her to smile.

We then shake hands. We follow the man to an elongated black town car. Our luggage is taken to the trunk while we enter the back of the car.

"So, you made it to X-Factor Boot Camp too" she asks.

I nod. "Yes I did" I say in response. "I don't recall you from the Denver tryouts."

She shakes her head. "Nope never been there" she says. "I tried out in New Oreleans"

I perk up. "I always wanted to go there" I respond.

"Yeah" she starts. "It was nice. I enjoyed it. I want to go back there someday."

I look at her and ask "Where are you from?

"Oh I am from Nashville" she says. "New Orleans was the closest for the auditions."

I nod. "I've never been there either, how is it?" I ask.

"It's nice," she starts. "A lot of different music there, so it's awesome. What about you?"

"I grew up on Long Island" I respond. "Spent summers in Upstate New York and then moved to Arizona. The music scene in Long Island is meh unless you like emo and Arizona is interesting for modern metal."

"Oh, where do you like it best" she questions.

"Um" I start. "Not really sure. "I haven't really found that place that is home for me yet."

"I understand" Dana replies. "You feel like an outsider I take it."

I nod. "What music are you into" I ask Dana.

"Pop rock and piano pop mostly" Dana says with a smile. "Like Sara Barellis."

I smile now. "Really, I like her too though I am more of a rocker liking metal, punk, southern stuff and some pop rock."

She smiles back at me. "Nice. Are you styling yourself off of anyone?"

I shrug my shoulders. "Not really" I respond. "I just love the sound of glam metal so I guess that's it but I am not going to wear the spandex and that."

She laughs at my comment. "Good" she says. "I don't think you would look good in it."

I am taken aback by her flirting with me. I smile at her. "Who are your influences" I ask trying to put up a poker face up.

"Oh" she says thinking about it for few moments. "Mostly like singer-song writers like Colbie Caillat, Vanessa Carlton and Sara. How about you?"

"Bon Jovi mostly" I respond. "Their stuff is pretty timeless."

She smiles at me. "They are good even though they are and older band" she jokes.

I chuckle. "I feel like I should have been born in the 70's when it comes to the music I like" I respond.

"So what song did you sing for the judges" she questions.

"'Living In a Dream' by Finger Eleven" I respond.

She looks at me and says "I am not sure I heard that one."

I smile, maybe I'll need to play it for you."

"Maybe you do" she says putting it back to me.

"What did you sing?"I ask.

"'Uncharted' by Sara Bareilles" responds.

I smile. "I've heard that one" I say. "I bet it was good cause you are here."

The car stops and the driver gets the doors. He gets Dana's bags first. "Can I have your phone number" I ask.

She nods and gives it to me. I grab my phone and text her immediately. "Good" I start. "Now you'll have mine."

Dana smiles. "Good cause I want to get a drink or something later" she says.

She walks away and heads into the hotel. I await my bags before entering. I check in at the front desk and I feel my phone buzz.

**_Care to get a dinner together later? – Dana_**

I start responding.

**_Yes give me a few minutes to settle in. - Michael_**

I put my phone away and head to my hotel room. I start thinking that Dana could be someone I should ask out. I didn't expect to find someone like her while doing X-Factor. I didn't expect Mitchie being as cool as she was and while I felt a connection, she would likely be that unattainable crush that you can never turn into a real relationship. However Dana is real and down to earth. Perhaps I have a chance with her. I try to put Mitchie out of my mind as the elevator dings for my floor. As I get out my phone buzzes with another text.

**_Yeah I need a few to relax too. As fun as it was with u in the car, planes can tire u. – Dana_**

I start texting back again.

**_So what time then? – Michael_**

I get in my hotel room and put my luggage on the other bed as the phone goes off again.

**_Give me an hour and then meet me in the lobby. – Dana_**

I reply to her text.

**_OK, see you then Dana. – Michael_**

I lay on my bed and await the casual date we have later.

* * *

Less than an hour later I wash my face and fresh up so we can meet up. I threw on a new shirt but still had the same jeans on. I head to the elevator and I enter hitting lobby. After two floors, the elevator stops and in walks Dana wearing a black skirt and a blue and white striped blouse.

"You look good" I compliment Dana.

She smiles at me. "Thanks Mike" she says giving me a friendly hug. "I guess we got ready at the same time."

I nod. "Great minds think alike" I say causing her to chuckle a little. "What did you want to do?"

"Wasn't there a small eatery in the hotel" she asks.

"I think I wasn't looking because I wanted to find my room" I respond.

"For someone who wasn't tired, you wanted to find your room fast" she kids me.

"I wanted to put my luggage away" I reply.

The elevator dings and we head to the café in the lobby. We sit down and wait for a waiter to take our drink orders. We both get waters.

"So what did you before coming here for X-Factor" she asks.

"Worked in retail" I say. "I hated it but at least my boss was cool. She even wished me luck for boot camp."

"Ah" she responds. "I have the same issue. Hopefully we will both get somewhere with our careers."

I look at her. "Yeah, I just want to do something fun and meaningful in my life" I mention.

"I agree" she says smiling at me. She puts her hand out and I extend mine We hold hands and look at each other deeply. I look at her and she is the only girl I notice. "I just want to be a musician that influences others like my favorites did for me. I want to be make music that people enjoy and listen to for years to come."

I nod not trying to break eye contact. I have not had a connection with someone this fast. "I know what you mean Dana" I reply agreeing with her.

She looks at me and we both edge over the table and share a kiss. My heart is beating faster now. We break when I notice Mitchie. My heart melts and I wonder if she noticed us and remembered us from our auditions.


	3. Watch Me Shine

A/N: To answer questions: Dana Turner is based off of Axel's daughter in Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam. In kind of an AU way she is NOT Axel's daughter. Michael is an OC who is based off of myself to an extent.

Thanks for everyone reading the story so far. I am thankful for everyone reading this so far.

* * *

What started off as two random people going to the same reality show boot camp turned into a casual date and then something more. However the moment was ruined when I saw Mitchie. But surprisingly it wasn't because I have a crush on her. It was because she might have saw Dana and I kiss. Mainly because while I knew you couldn't be with a judge because of an incident on American Idol, I wasn't sure if dating a fellow contestant was out of order or not.

I am wondering if Mitchie caught us. I mean what are the odds of her entering into the same café in the same hotel that the contestants for the reality show she is judging is there. My heart is racing more than when I kissed Dana but out of fear than enjoyment. I then see her go to her table and away from us. I feel better.

I look at Dana and she looks at me smiles. "That was wonderful" she says before taking a sip from her water. Her smile disappears and she seems like she's worried about me. "Is something wrong? "No" I say as I look at Dana in the eyes and all the fear of Mitchie melts away. "Yes it was wonderful"

Her smile returns as she asks me "So any ideas on what song you wanted to sing for boot camp?"

I smile back at her. "I was thinking 'Born to be My Baby'," I respond. "What about you?

Dana looks back at me. "Well, I was thinking of doing something different but no ideas coming up."

"What about Katy Perry, Kelly Clarkson, Pink or Vanessa Calton" I suggest to her.

"She shakes her head. "No" she says. "Katy Perry and Pink seem too sassy for me. Kelly is possible idea. Vanessa is a little too similar to Sara Bareilles. I just want to do something different."

I nod. "I got an idea" I say. I grab my phone and pull the headphones out of my pocket and hand them to her before sticking the head into my phone. I open the music player and search for the song I want to find. I open Ultimate Santana and press on "I'm Feeling You." "How about this?"

She listens to the song in one ear she smiles at me. "Michael, I love it" she says. "I haven't heard this song in a long time. I think it is perfect for boot camp." She scooches her seat over to mine and hugs me. "Thanks Michael."

I smile and return the hug before saying "You're welcome Dana."

Our hug is broken up by dinner. She gave me back my head phones before w started to eat. Dana got a salad while I got a patty melt. We somewhat ate in silence mainly because we were enjoying our meal. However we did hold hands while eating. Luckily the patty melt was cut because eating a patty melt one-handed is no easy feat.

Once we were finished we looked at each other.

"So" I start saying. "What were your plans for tonight?"

"I think work on my song now that I have one" she says smiling at me. "What about you?" she repositions her hand in mine.

"I am not sure" I respond. "I know the song I want to sing. I've listened to it many times it's one of my favorite songs ever. Though if memory serves me correct there is another song I need to play for you."

I give back my headphones to he and plugs them into my phone again and I play the song I performed at the auditions in the Denver. It starts and she starts to enjoy it. She looks at me and asks "You said this was Finger Eleven right?" I nod and she smiles. "I guess I'll have to listen to them" she continues.

I smile back at her when Mitchie comes over to our table. I break the hand hold causing Dana to frown though she quickly realizes why when she realizes why I broke the hand hold.

"Dana Michael, you don't have to stop on a count of me" Mitchie says kidding us defusing the fact she caught us holding hands. "I didn't realize you two knew each other."

"We didn't" Dana responds. I nod to that. "We met today because we shared the towncar."

"Oh" Mitchie says in response. "Well you two look pretty cozy with for knowing each other just today."

I look at Dana and then to Mitchie before saying "Yes we just met today" I start saying. "But we connected while we were going from the airport to the hotel. And then we had dinner."

"How cute" Mitchie says smiling at us. She then bends into us. "Just be careful that Axel doesn't catch you two being this friendly. I don't have a problem with it but he would likely throw a fit and kick you out. But my lips are sealed and your secret is safe with me."

We nod and she smiles back at us.

"I'll see you two lovebirds in two days" Mitchie says teasing us. Dana and I uneasily look at each other as Mitchie walks off waving at us.

I lookat Dana and she looks at me. "Michael" she starts saying. "Are you afraid of staring something with me? I mean with what Mitchie said about Axel."

I look at her and think about it. "I don't think that should stop us but we should take things easy and slow" I say. Dana nods. "I want to get to know you and potentially be a couple. That is if you want it too Dana."

She looks at me and holds my hand. "Yes, let's take it slow" Dana says. "I'm kind of surprised that Mitchie was so cool with us being a couple."

"Yeah I wasn't expecting that" I say. "I think it might have been because of her being with Shane Gray when she was a rising star so she is use to trying to keep their relationship in the dark." Dana nods. "Was that your first time talking to Mitchie?"

"Um, besides judging yes." Dana says in response to my question. "I didn't talk to any of the judges really. Have you?"

I nod before saying "Yes I broke down after my performance and I guess she went to get a water or take a bathroom break and just ran into me. We just talked for maybe three minutes just like this time though we more personable this time I think."

Dana looks at me and smiles. Though under her smile I sense jealousy. "Lucky you" she says flatly. I can't tell if it was genuine or sarcastic. "We should head out. We both need to get ready for boot camp." I nod and I pay for our bill. She wants to pay for the tip but I resist and cover it all. We walk over to the elevator and step inside. Although it is silent we hold hands. I press the button for both of our floors. When the elevator reaches hers I give her a kiss good night on the lips.

"Good night Dana" I say bringing out a smile from her.

"Good night Michael" Dana says before stepping out and walking away. I am left alone in the elevator pondering the events of tonight.

I was worried when Mitchie found out about us and told us that Axel may get rid of Dana and I for dating. I felt relief when Mitchie told us that our secret was safe with her. I feel very touched that she did yet another sweet thing for me. I breath out hard as the elevator reaches my floor. I can't think about Mitchie like that no matter how hard it is to do so. It will never work between us. Dana however, things can work out with us. Dana gets me and while Mitchie is sweet towards me, Dana is real. I have to stop thinking about Mitchie even though it will be hard. I get to my room and pull out my keycard. I put it in the door and open it. I walk in and instantly take out my phone and see that the music player is still open. I look for a song and turn it on. I start singing with the song.

_Like a rat on a sinking ship_  
_It strains to save its skin_  
_Trying hard to crack the whip_  
_My body reeks with sin_

_On the TV the preacher's preach_  
_About a better world_  
_I had to laugh when I read the speech_  
_And take it for what it's worth_

_And if you think it's fixed_  
_Then you're just a fool_  
_You can't change the world_  
_When you can't even find the truth_

_I don't want to live without her_  
_Even though at times I've lost my mind_

_Hear the sound of the crying kid_  
_Count how many tears_  
_Hear the laugh of the drunken dad_  
_Count how many beers_

_Into the shools the teachers teach_  
_About the sins of the past_  
_Blaming others for the problems here_  
_They can kiss my ass_

_And if you think it's fixed_  
_Then you're just a fool_  
_You can't change the world_  
_When you can't even find the truth_

_I don't want to live without her_  
_Even though at times I've lost my mind_  
_I will never give up on her_  
_Just give me one more chance_  
_And watch me shine_

The song ends and I turn off the music player app. I lay on my bed and start thinking about the next few days because I need to sleep to be ready. I arrived in Miami at 6PM due to the time zone difference and it is now 10PM. I am shot from travel and drained from thinking about Mitchie and my new "girlfriend" and fellow contestant Dana. I shut my eyes and somehow easily go to sleep.


	4. Born to Be My Baby

A/N: I apologize that I broke the trend of a chapter/day. I just started a new job Friday so I needed to sleep a good amount of hours before going to it early in the morning. Thanks to everyone who has read the past chapters and continue to read these newer ones.

* * *

The next day Dana and I spent only a little bit of time together for a quick lunch. We didn't want to risk anyone but Mitchie catching us. We had texted each other a lot throughout the day. We both had to get ready for boot camp. I knew the two of us didn't want to end up ending our dreams in Miami. We both wanted to move onto the judge's house and ultimately the L.A. based lives shows. We learned about each other on a level that we did not really try to before. Mainly because we were friends until halfway through dinner. Before we were found out by Mitchie who just so happened to eat at the same place that Dana and I were.

Oh Mitchie, why must I continue to think about her when I am alone and not with Dana? Even when I am not trying to think of her, I end up thinking of her. Yes it was sweet of her to let us keep our secret. And there was the way she comforted me after my audition. Why did she do that? I wonder how this happened and decide that I should just think of the audition and Dana.

To get out of this funk I text Dana.

**_I hit my wall practicing. Want to get coffee or tea? – Mike_**

Within minutes Dana texts me back.

**_Sure :) I hit mine to. – Dana_**

Several minutes I am dressed and at the elevator. I text Dana as I wait for the elevator to get to my floor going down.

**_At the elevator and waiting. Can't wait to see you. – Mike_**

Right before the elevator gets to the floor, I hear two dings. One is my phone and the other is the elevator.

**_As poor thing, you'll see me soon. – Dana_**

I enter the elevator and barely get to the lobby before another down elevator dings. The elevator doors opens and it's Dana. She walks up to me and gives me a tight hug.

"Michael, I missed you" Dana says giving me a kiss on my cheek.

I smile and kiss her cheek as well. "I missed you too" I respond. "Should we try and figure out where there is a coffee shop?"

She nods. "I think there is a Starbucks just down the street" she says taking my hand.

Minutes later we are at the Starbucks. I get my normal a chai tea latte while Dana gets her usual, a caffe Americano. We quickly find a table and sit down at it.

"So you don't like coffee" Dana questions.

I shake my head. "No" I reply. "My parents love it but I can't stand the smell and don't like the taste."

She frowns slightly. "I'm sorry" she responds. "But why did you want to go to a coffee shop for a date then?"

"Um tea" I say lifting my drink not knowing if Dana is joking with me.

She smiles and says "I am joking Mike." She rubs her hand on mine and I smile. "It's OK that you like tea. I like going to places like this they are peaceful."

"I know I met my last ex at one" I say.

"Oh you did" Dana says in response. You can feel the tension.

"Don't worry about her" I start saying, "I am over her. While she was my first real love, I realize that there is someone else for me out there. Someone that fits me better."

Dana perks up at this comment. "What was the reason the two of you broke up?"

I frown before starting. "She and I had different ideas on how we should live. We both wanted to live together but she thought that we should have lived together on the jobs we had. She was working at Walmart, I was working at a gas station. I didn't want us to go through those struggles wondering how we would be able to pay our bills." I say hoping Dana understands. There is a pause for several moments.

Dana grabs my hand and says, "Michael I understand. You wanted to only do it when you would be able to live off of it. It's never easy to move in on low paying jobs. I've seen my parents struggle time and time again with that issue. It sucks to be in that situation. I don't blame you for thinking that it was bad idea."She rubs my hand and smiles at me. "I think she thought that you weren't thinking about her and the relationship but you were. I am sure you weren't getting many hours cause I didn't either when I worked at one so you were think about her with finances. I know that is tough. I think it's sweet of you that you didn't want to start a fight over money. Those are the worst. But you being sweet, it's one of the things I like about you." She says before sipping from her caffe Ameicano.

I smile at Dana. "You like me" I ask.

Dana nods and holds the coffee in her hand. "We've kissed, we hugged and been on two dates on back to back days, what else do I need to do to prove this to you?" She asks mocking me.

"You get cute when you get frustrated" I say moving a few hairs away from her face.

"Um thanks" she responds. "So are you ready for tomorrow?"

I look at her and think. "I guess" I respond. "I mean I want to know if I am going to the next stage or not. I guess I am more anxious than anything."

Dana nods. "I know what you mean" she says. "I just to want perform. I love doing it and can't wait to know that I can do it for millions of people. It has always been a dream of mine to do that."

I smile at Dana. Then we see have a visitor. "Excuse me" she says and we realize it is Mitchie. "So how are the love birds?" She asks kidding us.

"We're good. Can't wait for boot camp to start tomorrow" I respond and grab Dana's hand.

"I know I just heard Dana's dream" Mitchie responds. "I won't keep you long cause I came for a coffee on the go but Dana, you do what you did at the audition, you'll be fine."

Dana smiles at one of her idols. "Thanks Mitchie."

"And Mike you'll be fine. Doing rock is a good way to separate yourself just be careful with song choices" Mitchie advices.

"I am, I am planning to do Bon Jovi." I respond.

Mitchie smiles. "Sounds like a plan. What about you Dana?"

"Oh Michelle Branch" Dana says. "Mike helped me." Dana gives me a one armed hug.

"Awwww, how sweet of him" Mitchie says. "Well I gotta go."

"Bye" Dana and I say at the same time. Mitchie walks away and it is Dana and myself once again.

"Do we have a celebrity stalker in Mitchie Torres" Dana asks me. I shrug my shoulders. "Seriously, she always seems to find us some somehow. It's kinda scary."

"Or It's just a strange coincidence" I respond.

"I guess I can settle with that" Dana says. "So what do you think we will do after Boot Camp?"

"Honestly I want to try to make things work out" I say. "I really like you and want to see if we can be a couple."

She smiles. "That is exactly what I want Mike" Dana says kissing me on the lips. I kiss back

* * *

We got back to the hotel and said our goodbyes at the elevators and we kissed again. I really feel like I am falling for her and I want to be with her. The next day we head to Boot Camp. Dana and I separated due to being in different groups. She was in the young adults because she is 22, while I was in the over 25's as I am 26. We went through vocal coaching and practicing our songs with some of our competition. We did not see each other until that evening when we got back to the hotel. We just watched a movie in my room and cuddled up with each other. We were too tired to really do anything else.

The next morning was a day of doing performances. We were not booked today so we were sitting with each other. You have to figure they only have say three put together groups and nearly 100 separate solo acts so there are a lot of acts to go through. Even though we didn't do much that day, we watched another movie together. This time while cuddling up watching the movie, we fell asleep with each other.

At 4 AM, I feel moving and then a kiss on my forehead. I wake up at 6 AM and see I am alone. Last I remember Dana was in my arms. I look at my phone and see that I got a text.

**_I hate to run but I needed to shower and get change. Sorry for running. I liked you being big spoon though. ;) – Dana_**

I text her back.

**_Well then, I guess next time you should have a small overnight bag with you. – Mike_**

Within a minute I get another text.

**_Ew gross. I'm not that kind of girl. Well we can just sleep together, NOTHING more. – Dana_**

I laugh and then get ready for Boot camp. Today both Dana and myself are set to perform.

* * *

It is later that day. I am pacing back and forth waiting in the wings for my performance. I am nervous for the performance at boot camp. I feel like my heart is beating out of my chest. Mitchie didn't do this to me when she comforted me after my audition and Dana doesn't even do this to me and we are slowly becoming a steady couple even though things have moved a little fast for just four days together. After doing yoga for a few years, I try to deep breath to calm myself. We are at a break right before my performance.

"Getting nervous" a familiar voice asks. I turn around to see Mitchie.

"Sorry," I say "I just am really caught off guard now I knew it was coming but now that we are here, I feel the nerves."

Mitchie just smiles. "Mike if you just have the same fire you had for the first audition, you will make it" she says. "I mean many acts have been not as good as their auditions."

I smile and she gives me another hug. She walks away and back to where the judges were sitting. This time I do not feel as conflicted as I have been about her. Perhaps I am really starting to like and perhaps love Dana. This seems to settle myself and I am ready to perform.

_Rainy night and we worked all day _

_We both got jobs 'cause there's bills to pay _

_We got something they can't take away _

_Our love, our lives _

_Close the door, leave the cold outside _

_I don't need nothing when I'm by your side _

_We got something that'll never die _

_Our dreams, our pride _

_My heart beats like a drum (all night) _

_Flesh to flesh, one to one (and it's alright) _

_And I'll never let go cause _

_There's something I know deep inside _

_You were born to be my baby _

_And baby, I was made to be your man _

_We got something to believe in _

_Even if we don't know where we stand _

_Only God would know the reasons _

_But I bet he must have had a plan _

_Cause you were born to be my baby _

_And baby, I was made to be your man _

_Light a candle, blow the world away _

_Table for two on a TV tray _

_It ain't fancy, baby that's OK _

_Our time, our way _

_So hold me close better hang on tight _

_Buckle up, baby, it's a bumpy ride _

_We're two kids hitching down the road of life _

_Our world, our fight_

_If we stand side by side (all night) _

_There's a chance we'll get by (and it's alright) _

_And I'll know that you'll be live _

_In my heart till the day that I die _

_Cause you were born to be my baby _

_And baby, I was made to be your man _

_We got something to believe in _

_Even if we don't know where we stand _

_Only God would know the reasons _

_But I bet he must have had a plan _

_Cause you were born to be my baby _

_And baby, I was made to be your man_

_My heart beats like a drum (all night) _

_Flesh to flesh, one to one (and it's alright) _

_And I'll never let go cause _

_There's something I know deep inside _

_Cause you were born to be my baby _

_And baby, I was made to be your man _

_We got something to believe in _

_Even if we don't know where we stand _

_Only God would know the reasons _

_But I bet he must have had a plan _

_Cause you were born to be my baby _

_And baby, I was made to be your man _

_You were born to be my baby _

_And baby, I was made to be your man_

The other contestants cheer. I take a bow and walk off the stage unlike the original audition, I do not hear feed back from the judges though I did see smiles from Mitchie and Brown. I walk past Dana as she is in the wings of the auditorium as she was next. She kisses me on the cheek. "That was wonderful Mike." I smile.

"Good luck out there babe" I say in response.

She blushes "So I am your babe now?"

I nod and give her a hug. "You're gonna rock" I say before walk away to take my seat in the auditorium. A minute later Dana takes the stage.

_Sometimes I imagine the world without you_

_But most time I'm just so happy that I ever found you_

_Its a complicated web_

_That you weave inside my head_

_So much pleasure with such pain_

_We always always stay the same_

_I'm feeling the way you cross my mind_

_And you save me in the knick of time _

_I'm riding the highs I'm digging the lows_

_Cuz at least I feel alive_

_I never faced so many emotional days_

_But my life is good I'm feeling you_

_I'm feeling you_

_You go and then I can finally breath in_

_Cuz baby I know in the end you're never leaving_

_Well we rarely ever sane_

_I drive you crazy and you do the same_

_But your fire fills my soul_

_And it warms me up like no one knows_

_I'm feeling the way you cross my mind_

_And you save me in the knick of time _

_I'm riding the highs I'm digging the lows_

_Cuz at least I feel alive_

_I never faced so many emotional days_

_But my life is good I'm feeling you_

_I'm feeling you_

_I'm feeling the way you cross my mind_

_And you save me in the knick of time _

_I'm riding the highs I'm digging the lows_

_Cuz at least I feel alive_

_I never faced so many emotional days_

_But my life is good I'm feeling you_

_I'm feeling you_

I stand up and cheer for her while the rest of the audience cheers for her. She blows a kiss into the crowd. I know it's to me and my heart melts. I know Dana will make it. I just hope I can as well.


	5. Broken

Minutes after Dana finishes, there is another break in performances. I walk up to her and hug her. "You did great out there." I say before kissing her cheek.

Dana blushes slightly. "Thanks Mike." she responds. "I knowI told you already that you What are you doing for your duet?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to do one with me Dana," I say.

"Oh really," Dana answers. She looks a little surprised. "What song were you thinking?"

"'Broken' by Seether featuring Amy Lee." I respond. Dana doesn't recognize the second name. "The lead singer of Evanescence." Dana nods. "If you are up to that... Otherwise I'll have to find someone else…"

"That's fine. Is it an easy song? I ask cause I haven't heard it in a long time." Dana replies.

"OK." I respond smiling at Dana.

I feel something interrupting the moment. I sense someone is behind me. I turn around and see Brown standing in front of Dana and myself. He is clapping and has a smile on his face.

"You two were awesome." Brown says as puts his hand on my shoulder. "You two were two of the best I've seen up on that stage tonight. You are something different. I've seen Axel do this for for a few years and typically it's pop like Tess which is fine. But we need people like you. Mike, I don't think we ever had a hard rock guy like you. Mike, I don't think I heard that song with that much fire before. I don't know what was fueling your fire but you were on tonight."

"Thank you Brown." I say. I am trying hold back a smile.

"And you Dana." Brown continues. "While I said I've seen a lot of pop, you are something different. You are real. It's not some fake emotion that you sometimes see. You have it. 'That I'm feeling You Performance,' I don't think Michelle ever sang it that good.

Dana is smiling. "Thank you." she responds.

"You know." Brown starts up again. "I have a feeling it will be down to you two in the final three or four." I stand there with my jaw to the floor. I cannot believe just heard that from Brown. Dana's smiling face now has a hint of blush. "Did you two ever do Camp Rock?"

I shake my head no. "No just camp turn on music and sing along, play air guitar and air drums," I respond jokingly. It works because Brown has a chuckle.

Dana shakes her head as well. "I wish I did." she responds. "I put in but didn't get in for whatever reason. I went to a different one that was in Tennessee."

Brown nods. "Well if you two were, I doubt you would be here right now because someone would have stepped in and signed you." He says with a smile on his face.

"Thank you." I respond. "You don't know how much this means to me. This is my dream." I am nearly tearing up. Dana notices this bt I can tell she is conflicted about comforting me due to Brown being in front of us. The only judge we know who is cool with this relationship is Mitchie.

"Thank you Brown." Dana replies. "This means a lot to me. I am just glad I am given the opportunity."

"Who are you going to do the duets with?" Brown asks.

I still cannot speak. Dana realizes this and responds for us. "We were thinking of doing the duet together."

Brown smiles at us. "That sounds like a good idea. I can't wait to hear it. Well I gotta get back to the judge's table." Brown says. "See you later." He waves as he walks away and I nod. I am too caught up to really do much else. I am so caught up in not breaking down that I am pretty much standing there. Dana senses this and gives me a tight hug and kisses my cheek.

"You OK Mike," she asks. I nod in her arms. "I know that Brown's words meant a lot to you. He really is a legend."

"It did Dana" I respond nodding my head. "It really did. You know where he got his name from?"

Dana nods. "He was a guitarist right?" She asks.

"Yes with White Crows." I respond. "I loved listening to them as a kid. They were one of my parents' favorites and we listened to them on virtually every vacation. I mean sure, I consider them not in my favorites like Motley Crue, Bon Jovi, Aerosmith, Fozzy, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Poison, and Saliva. But they influenced me."

Dana kisses my cheek. "I know Michael I like some White Crows too." She responds. "I have to be honest though, Mitchie is one of my influences as well. I mean yeah she's younger than me but her pop rock is my ideal sound. I want to do music that expresses myself and makes a difference in the world. I know that is the same exact thing you want. You want to be doing music that brings people up." I nod as Dana is saying what is true about what I want to do for people who listened to my music, the same as the music of White Crows, Bon Jovi, Aerosmith, Motley Crue and so many others did for me and all of Dana's influences did for her. "So you feel better now?" Dana asks.

I nod. "I'm sorry, it just meant a lot to hear that from him." I say.

Dana grabs my hand. "Now can we go back to the performances and then later practice Broken?" Dana asks.

I nod and we head to our seats in the crowd to watch other acts.

* * *

It is a few hours and boot camp is done for the day. We are in Dana's room practicing Broken. I am sitting on the couch and listening to Dana trying to do hr Amy Lee parts. For some reason, it is not coming easily for her. Dana is getting frustrated.

"I just can't do it." Dana says sitting down on the couch. "I am normally able to do this. I can listen to a song and match the style."

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Dana don't worry." I say before kissing her cheek. "Do what I do, just take what is being sung and do it for yourself. I don't sound like Shawn Morgan and you are not Amy Lee. No reason to entirely copy them."

"I know Mike. I am not trying to be Amy Lee but just isn't working." Dana says and puts her head in her hands.

I wrap my arm around Dana. I hold her for several minutes and waiting for the right moment. I know from the past you don't rush things. "Dana, we can do a different song." I say trying to reassure her. "You can even pick it."

Dana looks up at me. "No we are fine." She responds. "I will get this if it kills me. I may not be Amy Lee but I will do this song right." Dana stands up.

I start the music again. Dana starts to sing the Amy Lee part once again.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

I look at her and she nailed it. I stand up and give her hug. "That was it." I say. "Dana you did it. That is what we need."

Dana smiles but has a question on her face. "Really, I did it that time?" She asks. "I wasn't even trying that time. I was just singing." I nod my head. She hugs me back. "I am sooo ready for tomorrow." She then kisses me deeply.

* * *

We are backstage again. We are getting ready for our duet.

"You ready hun?" I ask Dana.

She pecks me on the cheek. "Yes Mike, I am."

We walk out onto the stage and start to sing.

_Me: I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away, you don't feel me here anymore.

Dana: The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_Together: 'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore


	6. I'm Broken

It is the final day of boot camp. Today Dana and I find out if we will be heading the judges' houses or not. We are both nervous about it. Dana is even more so. I am not sure why she is, both of her performances were great. I know we both should be fine when it comes to moving on from boot camp and to the judges' house. I think Dana is more of a nervous person from knowing her as well as I can after a week.

"Do you think I made it Mike?" Dana asks.

I walk up to Dana and kiss her cheek. "Dana calm down. I think they would be nuts not to take you. You did great on both the solo and the duet. There's no way I can see why they would pass up on you Dana." I say before giving Dana a reassuring hug.

Dana smiles. "Thank you." She replies. "I am sorry I am getting that way. I am not trying to be nervous but it happens." She looks at me. "Why aren't you nervous about it Mike?"

"I am just sending it below." I reassure her. I can't let her see that I am as nervous as she is. "I just know that either way I found an amazing girl."

"Aw thanks." Dana asks though I can tell there is something else on her mind. She is running her fingers through her hair. "But what will we do after this? I mean we barely started and we will experience issues that most relationships don't go through. We live in two different areas and yes while we click, we don't know what the future holds. You could make it to the next round but I don't, I do but you don't, we both don't. It is hard to know. One of us could be successful while the other is stuck doing what we currently do. It's not going to be easy to keep it going."

I feel my heart break a little as I hold Dana's hand. "It won't be easy. Nothing worth fighting for ever is. I am willing to make this work. I just need to know if you want to do this too. It will take the two of us to make it work." I say trying to reassure her.

Dana looks away from me. I let go of her hand and I fear the worst. I fear that she will just say we can't. That we can't be together. Maybe I am just expecting too much from this. Perhaps it is my fault thinking that we could become boyfriend and girlfriend. Not even the fact we will be competing against each other in this singing competition. I setup things too high but I know things were going too fast but they felt just right. Maybe Dana and I are better off as friends. This silence is killing me.

"I know, I want to make this work but it is not going to be easy at all and I don't think I can do this." Dana says breaking the silence. I knew it was coming. I knew that she was going to say that. As much as I could anticipate it, I feel my heart break. I thought that everything was going right. "It's not you Mike, this is me. It is that I cannot do long distance. I don't want to deal with issues that I know are coming. I mean we just started somewhat dating each other and we won't see each other for a few weeks." Dana says trying to reassure me. "I am sorry Michael." She gives me a hug. I am too weak to not give a hug back to her. I really hurt inside.

She walks away breaking the hug leaving me alone. I am fighting back tears. Dana has really been a person I connected with. I don't know why she can't deal with the distance. I mean should we both make it which I would be surprised if we don't. We would see each other. I don't get it at all. I guess she was right that it was her but I can't help but think part of it is me. My thoughts are broken up as a stagehand walks in.

"John, Kelly. Mitch, Madison, Michael and Jennifer of the Over 25's, the judges want to see you." A stagehand says.

The six of us walk out onto the stage I try to put what just happened out of my mind. I have to be serious and not look like I am on the verge of breakdown. I thought that Dana and I were really clicking but she just broke up with me. I take a deep breath and put on my game face. John is a male R&B singer who is pretty good and has a unique sound. Kelly is a female pop singer who is alright but sounds like people on the radio. Mitch is a male pop singer who could be good but I haven't seen him do all that well. Madison is another female pop singer who actually has her own sounds. Jennifer is a female R&B singer who could be something but isn't there just yet.

We stand in front of Axel, Tess, Brown and Mitchie. I feel nervous now. Perhaps due to the break-up. I look at Mitchie and she can tell something isn't right with me right now.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Axel starts saying. "You six will be moving on to the judge's house as the Over 25 category." The five others are happy while I just drop to my knees. _I did it._ I say to myself. I knew I could but after Dana leaving me, it hurt me. It took the wind out of my sail. But hearing that I am moving onto the judge's house, it is a certain high that no broken heart can sink.

I gather myself as Mitchie walks over to the stage and gives me a reassuring hug. "Is everything OK Mike?" She asks whispering in my ear.

"No." I respond.

"Well if you want to talk about it, I can meet you later." She replies.

"We can." I say and she walks away. I rise to my feet and walk off the stage with my fellow contestants. I can tell they are staring holes into me because of Mitchie's connection with me. I can tell they are jealous. I don't blame them, I would be jealous if any of them got that attention from a judge, no less one who is a music superstar.

* * *

It is a few hours later, Dana hasn't talked to me since she broke it off with me. Mitchie is coming to my hotel room. I know she knows something is wrong. I don't know what she sees in me as a friend. I have a beer bottle in my hand and two empty bottles on the table. The rest of the six-pack is in my fridge. I got it on the way back from the end of boot camp. I hear a knock at the door and I get up. I open the door and see Mitchie's bright face. Even in a somewhat drunk and broken hearted state, it makes me happy. I may not know what Mitchie sees in me, but I see a beautiful woman who I have a crush on. Seeing her happy somewhat removes the pain of the heartbreak from earlier.

"Hey." She says with a smile on her face before she sees the two empty bottles and the third half empty in my hand. "What is wrong Mike?" She asks her smile fading away.

"Dana" I say without thinking. I then look at the bottle and realize that is the problem. "I'm sorry Mitchie, I am drinking to numb the pain."

"What did you two break up?" She asks. I nod. "She did look miserable when she was put into a girl group but I didn't get to ask her what was wrong. What happened?"

I silently chuckle to myself that all Dana got was a group. "She didn't want to deal with the distance if one or both of us didn't make it." I reply.

Mitchie walks in and nods. "I understand but something sounds off about it." She says. "I mean she was really liking you. I guess she has some ex or something that is preventing her from being your girlfriend." Mithcie looks at me. "So would you fight for her?" She asks as she takes a seat on the couch while I sit in the chair by the table I was in.

I look at Mitchie. "Honestly I don't know." I reply. "I liked her but if she was acting like that she must have been hurt and must be too afraid to try it again. I mean, I am not a cheater or anything like that."

Mitchie nods. "I know, you seem like a sweet guy and Dana seems like a sweet girl, that is why it don't make sense." She replies. "You two would be perfect for each other but she don't see it. I know, I experienced this with Shane Grey."

"Who?" I ask unsure who that is.

Mitchie looks at me. "Connect 3's lead singer. You honestly never heard of them?" She asks.

I shake my head. "No, I am more a hard rock guy. I mean some powerpop is good but I haven't really listened to them." I reply.

Mitchie nods. "Judging by the three songs I've heard you do, I am not surprised by that." She says smiling at me.

"So what do you mean by you experienced it with Shane?" I ask interesting in her response.

"Well we dated since the end of my second summer at Camp Rock but we both fell out of touch and the distance ruined it. I would see him every month or so but when it got serious it wasn't enough." She says. I nod.

"Yeah long distance is hard." I reply.

"No kidding, especially when girls throw themselves at you. Or when fan girls just hate you because you aren't pretty enough to be with him." Mitchie says taking the beer that was in my hand earlier. She takes a few sips from it.

"Yeah it's not an easy place to be. But I think you are pretty." I respond. Mitchie's face lights up.

"You think I'm pretty?" She asks.

I nod. "Yes, if they can't see it then they are haters." I reply.

Mitchie wraps me in a tight hug. "Thanks Mike, that means a lot." She says squeezing me. I respond back hugging her not quite as tight but pretty tight for two friends. "What are your plans for the night?"

"Maybe finish off the six pack and watch a movie. I respond.

"How about just the movie?" She asks as she hiccups. I laugh knowing she just had a half of a beer to my two and a half.

I move and sit next to her so we are both sitting on the couch and I turn on a movie Within minutes we both doze off and Mitchie cuddles into me on the couch. I wrap my arm around her midsection as we both fade out. I wake up about 2 AM in the morning seeing the title screen of the DVD and feeling Mitchie on my side. I look at her and smile thinking about how beautiful she is and how much of a good friend she is. I stare at her for several minutes before I decide to go back to sleep so I wont disturb her sleep.


	7. Rainbow In The Dark

I wake up again a few hours later. I wake up alone. I remember Mitchie was in my arms except she is gone now. I feel weird. We had a great talk last night and I remembered why I had a crush on her from the audition. I didn't feel her leave. I must have been I look out on the table and there is a note left for me.

**_Hey Mike_**

**_I am sorry to write this and run but I had fun with you last night. I can't believe Dana didn't see what I see in you. You would be a catch for anyone. Someday you'll find her._**

**_Can't wait to see you in L.A. if not sooner,_**

**_Mitchie 3_**

**_PS here's my number, text me._**

I smile at the thought of Mitchie. I look at the empty beer bottles around the room. I pick them up and put them in the trash. I open the mini fridge and fine one lone bottle. I stare at it for several minutes before walking over to the bathroom and pouring it down the sink. I felt something with Mitchie and I know drinking is not something she is into based on last night. Even if it's not dating Mitchie, I should try to change my ways to be friends with her. And besides, drinking hasn't done much for me anyway. I normally only drink while watching sports, having a casual dinner, with family on a summer night or at a party anyway. So it's not a major change for me. I throw the now empty bottle.

I then smile feeling accomplished and grab my phone to text Mitchie.

**_Hey Mitchie, it's Mike. I can't wait to see you again. _**

I start packing my clothes away for my flight later. I am nearly done when my phone goes off telling me I have a text message.

**_Hey Mike, I take it you found my note. ;) – Mitchie_**

I smile at the comment and text her back.

**_No I just put in a random area code and typed in 867-5309 cause I read Mitchie would give me a "good time."_**

I finish packing and I get another text.

**_LOL. That's funny but you are gross. :P – Mitchie_**

I send a text back to her.

**_Yeah I blame Tommy Tutone._**

A few moments later I get another text.

**_LOL. Sorry that I left you this morning. I had to get back to my hotel to pack. – Mitchie_**

I swipe my fingers on my phone.

**_That's fine, I needed to pack too._**

I smile as I grab my bags and head to the hotel lobby. In the lobby as I head to desk to check out. I check out and get another text from Mitchie.

**_When is your flight? – Mitchie_**

I start responding as I head out to the taxi.

**_2 PM, when do you head out? _**

I get in the taxi and get another text.

**_3 PM, want to get Starbucks or something together? – Mitchie_**

I smile and start to text her back again.

**_If you won't get mobbed by fans or something._**

Within moments I get another text back.

**_Well, I have my ways. ;) Meet you in a half-an-hour? - Mitchie._**

I smile as I text her back again.

**_Sounds like a plan. :)_**

I lay my head back on the back seat I am in and enjoy the ride to the airport.

* * *

It is nearly a half an hour later. I got to the airport and went to the food court. We found out that we are going out of the same terminal as her. I told her let's meet in the food court. I wait maybe a few minutes for her. Mitchie waves at me and walks towards the table where I am seated.

"Hey." She says.

"Hi yourself." I say in response trying to keep her cover.

"Sorry I hope I didn't leave you waiting for me for too long." She says. "I was thinking traffic and security wouldn't be so bad."

"It's fine." I say as she starts to ramble. I think to myself that she's cute when she does that. "The traffic wasn't bad when I got here." I respond.

"Hmm, I guess it just got bad then. Must have known I was coming." She jokes. I laugh with her.

"Nice, I never realized you were funny." I reply.

"I guess I am full of surprises." She says smiling at me.

I nod. "Surprises are good." I state.

"So I don't think we really talked about what influenced you in music?" Mitchie asks.

"A lot of 80's metal, post grunge, new wave of American Metal." I reply. "In particular Bon Jovi, Aerosmith, Def Leppard, U2, Scorpions, Fozzy, Sixx: A.M., Saliva, Daughtry, Nickelback, 3 Doors Down, Korn and that."

"Wow someone who willing lists Nickleback as an influence." Mitchie jokes. "You Michael are brave." I smile at the complement. "But I must say they are good even though they do get crap. Me, I like blues, R&B, metalcore, black metal."

"Really." I respond. "I don't see that. What metalcore groups are you into?"

"Maylene and the Sons of Disaster." She replies.

"I like them, not as much as melodic metalcore like Atreyu, Killswitch Engage, Shadows Fall and Bullet for My Valentine though." I remark.

"Hmmm interesting." She replies. "Think you could do any of their songs?"

I shrug my shoulders. "Depends on who mentors the over 25s and the genre of the week. Plus I am not a screamer…" I say. "Besides on roller coasters."

"Oh you like roller coasters too?" She responds with a smile on her face. "What is your favorite?"

"It depends. If I want rollovers, it use to be Great American Scream Machine. If I want speed, Kingda Ka. If I want a fun ride, Rock n Roller Coaster." I state.

"Oh those are good." She remarks. "I can't say I have a true favorite though." I nod. "But if you can't scream for metalcore, how would you do them?"

I shrug my shoulders again. "I guess acoustic or something. I really want to do that for 'This Fire Burns' by Killswitch." I reply.

"Hmm, can't say I heard that one." She mentions.

"Oh, it's a great song. It was on As Daylight Dies special edition." I remark.

"Do you play guitar?" She ask.

"Yeah I didn't bring it with me. Perhaps I can play for you sometime." I say. I think didn't I do this with Dana just days ago.

"That could be good. You can do an acoustic performance of 'This Fire Burns' and I could do one of my favorites too." She says.

"That would be great." I look at my watch and see that we have been talking for quite a bit of time.

"Do you need to get lunch before your flight?" She asks noticing me looking at my watch.

I nod. "Yeah."

"Cool watch by the way." She says remarking about my leather band watch.

"Thank you, this is my favorite watch." I mention.

I order a slice of pizza and so does Mitchie. We share our lunches together before I head over to my gate. I sit down with about 30 minutes until my flight boards. I think about the conversation Mitchie and I have had and I smile. But at the same time, I feel strangely like I am taking to Dana again except Mitchie is playing the role of Dana. I am not sure how I feel about this. Mitchie and I have a connection, we both know this but I don't want to let things get too serious and ruin her time as a judge and my chance at being a musician. I know we need to tread carefully. My thoughts are paused as I get another text.

**_Have a safe flight, can't wait to see you again Mike. – Mitchie_**

I smile and send one to her.

**_Right back atcha Mitchie. I really liked getting to know you the last 24 hours._**

That is the truth. We continue texting until I find out the flight will be taxi-ing away from the terminal and towards the tarmac.


	8. Live To Rise

_**AN: I apologize for going a week without an update. I hope this longer chapter makes up for it. I have been debating if it should be two separate chapters or not. I ended up making a longer one. Enjoy.**_

_**I edited this chapter to remove the Judge's house.**_

_**The chapter title comes from Soundgarden's contribution to **__**The Avengers**__** movie.**_

* * *

It is a few weeks after boot camp. I have put Dana out of my mind. I have a feeling I could see her in L.A. for the Top 16 if I make it past the judge's house. It will be awkward to see her. I am sure it is going to be no less awkward for her as well. I mean she knew that I wanted to be with her, at one point I think she wanted to be with me. However, something changed. I haven't talked to Dana since. All I know is she is a part of a girl group that was created to allow for some o the people to have a second chance.

In the weeks boot camp Mitchie and I texted pretty regularly over the past few weeks. She opened up to me about her ex Shane and my ex (not Dana) as well. We both hurt despite it being a while ago for the break ups. My ex was a nearly a year ago, Mitchie's was about two years ago. Her's wasn't a public break-up despite the fact Shane is a big star and Mitchie rocketed to fame after the Final Jam between Camp Rock and Camp Star. (Which somehow I never saw live…) I really feel a connection with Mitchie now. We are similar despite the fact I am older than her. She is almost 21 while I am 26. We do have similar tastes in music, way more than you would think. She is into metal which I couldn't have expected based on what music she does. I have listened to some of her stuff before meeting her and it wasn't me. However when we started to be friend I started to like it more, mainly cause she has sent me an acoustic performance or two.

Fast forward to today, in two days I head to the judge's house. I am headed to Hollywood and my bags are packed. But tonight, I see Mitchie for the first time in the past few weeks. See Mitchie was doing a performance in Phoenix to finish up her tour for her latest album "Stay Strong." We haven't seen each other since the airport "date" and I was thinking of going once I heard about that to support her. When I told Mitchie, she sent me a ticket and a backstage pass. Right now I am headed to the venue, it is open air and made onto a hill. It gets bad when Arizona gets hit with its monsoon storms. For those of you who don't know, those are fast storms that are known for flooding out roads during summer.

I get to the venue listening to a playlist with my favorites such as Fozzy, Aerosmith and Bon Jovi; and Mitchie's favorites including Dimmu Borgir and Maylene and the Sons of Disasters. I find it interesting that she is actually a metalhead like I am. It makes it easy to relate musically. I never had this with Dana. She listened to pop rock and while I somewhat liked her favorites, it is different. Mitchie and I connect on a different level. I had a crush on her since the auditions but when she stood by my side when Dana broke up with me, I knew something was different. Then we started texting and I am really crushing on her. I just wish we could end up being professional until I am out of the competition and then get together if that is what she wants.

I arrive at the venue and give my ticket to the ticket taker and get taken in. I quickly get noticed and led backstage. I am now nervous. Not because of Mitchie but I was never backstage at a concert and I am getting a few uneasy stares. I am sure some people are wondering why I have a backstage pass and why a guy like me got backstage. I get guided backstage and await for my friend outside of a tour bus.

After waiting several minutes I see the door open and a few young girls walk out with their parent. The girls have smiles on their faces. I hear the parents thank Mitchie and I hear her voice. "No problem, you know I would do anything for my fans." She says to the parents as they leave the bus. Mitchie steps towards the steps and looks my way. "And I would do anything for my friends." She says with a wide smile.

"Even letting them into your tour bus?" I ask and she waves me in. I walk in and we hug tightly. Tighter than I remember from the past in Denver or Miami.

"I've missed you Michael." Mitchie says.

I smile. "I've missed you too Mitchie." I reply. "How has the tour gone?"

"Good. I just am finishing up in Phoenix as you know." She says. I nod in reply. "I wasn't sure if you would come to my concert unless I changed my setlist or something."

I look at Mitchie and give her a reassuring smile. "Mitchie you know that about two years ago I was not into your music but in that time you went from a quiet favorite to something more." I respond. I see her smile. "And then I had to audition for X-Factor when you became a judge and we became friends."

Mitchie kisses me on the cheek. "You're sweet." She says and I feel my face go red. Mitchie chuckles. "Aww Michael's blushing." She kids me.

"I am not." I try to deny more to myself than her.

"Right." Mitchie says not convinced.

"What can I say?" I respond.

"Well you can tell me are you excited for the concert?" Mitchie asks.

"I am more excited to see you." I say stating the truth. I notice Mitchie looks a little down. I hug her. "I like your stuff but I was more excited to see you."

Mitchie's smile returns. "Good save." She replies joking with me.

"What is this hockey or lacrosse?" I ask.

"Soccer because you used your hands." She says. I roll my eyes in response.

"So when are you on?" I ask.

"Oh about three hours." She remarks. "We have enough time to watch a movie."

I smile and nod as we watch another movie. We quickly start to cuddle again and watch the movie.

* * *

It is two hours later. Mitchie went off and is doing her warm ups. I want to be there with her but she insists that I head to my seat towards the front-row center of the stage. Once again I get dirty looks from various concert goers. I feel bad but it's not my fault Mitchie and I have a connection that they don't. I get to my seat and start playing with my phone. I play more of the playlist on my phone and zone out as I check in on my facebook and twitter accounts making cryptic comments of where I am.

After about an hour, at about 9 the lights go out on the stage. I stop playing my phone right when Mitchie takes the stage. I haven't seen her on stage, only heard her through music videos and the songs I have of her's. By 4 songs in I am really enjoying myself. I am not even talking about the fact that Mitchie is a rock star on the stage. I should have expected it being she is a metalhead but it is a lot different than most shows I've been to. Not exactly in a bad way. Several times she waved at me during the performances. I waved back at her.

* * *

About an two hours later, the concert is over and security allows me to go backstage again. I follow them back to the bus and Mitchie is there with a towel around her neck. "So what did you think?" She asks.

"I enjoyed myself Mitchie. It was different than I expected." I reply.

"Oh, what did you expect?" She asks intrigued by my comment.

"I honestly didn't now what to expect. I never really saw any performances by you. Not even music videos." I remark.

"Wow, so you aren't a fan of mine then?" She wonders. Her smile disappears.

"Well, not really. I liked the newer stuff from 'Unbroken' and 'Stay Strong' but I didn't listen to the older stuff that was more rock until after Miami." I reply honestly. I contemplate comforting her but I think against it. We aren't dating, I can't just comfort her. She may think I am a freak or something.

"I guess that makes sense." She says biting her lip. God she looks cute. It kills me when she does stuff like that. "I mean you are a total metalhead and punker mr. mkpunk." She kids me.

"You found my twitter handle I see." I reply.

"Yes I have." She playfully smacks my arm. "Why not direct message your best friend? Are you ashamed of me?"

"Actually no, I was tweeting pictures from my seat." I reply.

"I see." Mitchie says. I can tell she is sure that happened. "I guess I'll need to double check." Mitchie takes out her cellphone and looks at twitter only to find several pictures tweeted by me from the show. "I am sorry I ever doubted you mkpunk." She smiles at me.

"I find your lack of faith disturbing." I reply. Mitchie doesn't laugh. "Not a Star Wars fan?"

"No, I am just not a nerd about it like you are." She replies as I roll my eyes at her comment.

"You do know you may have to change your twitter handle with X-Factor?" She asks

I nod my head. "So will I see you in a few days?" I ask.

Her smile disappears. "Oh no, I am doing the groups." She says. "I don't know who has the Over 25's. I just know I have groups so I'll see Dana."

I force a smile. I am not sure if it is a good thing or bad I will not have her as a mentor. "That's good. Not that we wont get to spend more time together I mean." I reply.

"Yeah, but we can always text, skype and phone each other." She remarks.

I want to say that is good enough but something inside me is not letting me say that. I mean I had a crush on her after hearing the power in her song "Skyscraper" but really getting to know her changed things for me. I realized that there is more to her than just being a pop star. But is it right for me to try to leave the friend zone I wonder.

She realizes that I thinking. "Hello, earth to Michael?" She jokes.

"Ummm." I stammer off. "That's fine." I say trying to cover my true feelings.

She smiles at me. "Good and if we are both free, we can hang out." She states bringing out a smile in me.

"That sounds like a good idea to me." I reply.

She gives me as tight of a hug as she gave me when we were in Miami for boot camp after Dana turned me down. I return the hug. I really like Mitchie's hugs. They just feel so warm and loving.

"I really like that I can be myself with you Mike." She comments while in the hug.

"I know what you mean Mitchie." I agree with her.

Oh how I wish I didn't have to go to another judge's house. I really enjoy being with Mitchie. Maybe someday we can date.

* * *

_**In case anyone is wondering, Mitchie's album Stay Strong is supposed to Demi (but obviously it can't go by that name without it being known.)**_


	9. Leave The Memories Alone

_**This was originally two separate chapters. I have now combined them.**_

_**The song and title come from a Fuel song.**_

* * *

It is the day of the judge's house. I am headed to Hollywood. This will be the beginning of the end or the end of the beginning. Either way, my next stage in the competition is here. I am not sure who my mentor is but I know it isn't Mitchie. To be honest I am kind of glad it wont be her. I don't I can flip between being best friends (and my celebrity crush) and teacher/student with her. I wasn't sure about it before but I realize it is for the best. I don't want to complicate things. I also do not want her to really play favorites when it comes to me. I know I would easily get in with her as my mentor. It's not even funny. She loves my voice how different I am. At least now I have to show something special.

I see Kelly, John, Mitch, Madison and Jennifer as I finally get into the house. The talk is about who's house we is our judge/mentor. I know that it can only be Tess, Axel or Brown. I seriously hope it isn't Tess. She seems to like some of the songs I do but others don't. Axel would be tough but I can take it. Brown would be my personal favorite.

All of a sudden Brown walks in. I have a smile on my face. "John, Kelly, Mitch, Michael, Madison, Jennifer. Today we decide which four of you will move onto the live shows in Los Angeles." Brown says with a smile. "To figure this out we have a member of JONAS here. As you know JONAS have been on break since 2010 and everyone has done their own thing since. I have been working with one in particular. I would like to introduce you all to Kevin Lucas."

Kevin walks in with a smile on his face and shakes hands with everyone. "Thank you Brown. It is an honor to be here to help you pick out your future stars." Kevin says.

"Alright so Kevin and I will talk to you individually and we will be giving hints and tips based on your performances at the auditions and boot camp. We'll see you in a few." Brown mentions.

* * *

It is a few hours later. I am set to talk to Brown and Kevin soon. I am not nervous at all. I am ready to perform. I need to do my performance. I normally don't get nervous but I am right now. I walk through the door and enter the room where Kevin and Brown are seated. I shake hands with both individuals.

"Hello Michael." Brown says before turning to Kevin. "This is the hard rocker I was telling you about."

"Thank you Brown, Kevin it is an honor to meet you." I say. I hide the fact that I thought JONAS was a bad band but it could be worse.

"Pleasure to meet you too. Especially if what Brown says is true about you." Kevin replies.

I nod and take my seat.

"So you are a hard rock singer. I know Brown loves it and I've heard that he isn't the only judge you have won over." Kevin says. I repeat to myself silently that I hope it isn't Mitchie for being friends.

"Yes, Mitchie loves his stuff like I do." Brown says. "It is a unique dynamic to the music in this competition. We have a lot of pop, some country, R&B but rarely is there ever rock." I feel relieved it is not about our friendship.

"Being a rocker on these shows is hard." Kevin remarks. "It is not easy to pick songs out of the cataloge and do them right. In particular when you have the genre weeks. You can't exactly do pop sometimes but if you can do different styles, the sky is the limit."

I nod. "I can sing some pop. It is not my favorite but I can." I reply. "I do listen to some pop. Mostly guitar pop, pop punk and pop rock."

Kevin nods while Brown smiles. "This is good. What did you plan to sing for us?" Brown asks.

I know what I have been thinking of performing. "A ballad." I reply. I don't want to give it away. I wanted to do a post grunge to show depth that I haven't been able to do so far. I have done Broken with Dana, Born To Be Your Baby and Livin' In A Dream but I haven't really shown the vulnerable side that I know I need to show to win the competition.

"I think that is a good choice. Ballads are always a good crossover for hard rockers to translate into the pop world." Kevin says. "Can't wait to hear it."

I smile and walk out and into the hallway outside of the room for these conversations.

* * *

I plan to do that by doing Fuel's "Leave the Memories Alone" a great song that was used for Ric Flair's farewell to WWE in 2008. I practiced this song for about a week. I really think the ballad will help me get in. It shows a lot of heart for a rock song and I think it will be a good acapella song. I didn't bring my guitar once again. I don't know what I can really do with it, plus I don't want to be another "white guy with a guitar" statistic in these style shows.

I walk into the performance room and I see Kevin and Brown sitting with a pad and paper. "You ready?" Kevin asks.

I nod. "Yes I am." I reply.

Brown looks at me and nods. "What song are you planning on doing?" He asks.

"'Leave the Memories Alone' by Fuel" I reply as I put the microphone to my mouth. I start to sing.

_So here I am with my thoughts of you_

_And this world I've left for me_

_Stoic faces when I think of you_

_And how I once believed_

_So now you call me, but you know I won't let you through_

_I've myself to deceive_

_So leave the memories alone_

_I don't want to see_

_The way it is, as to how it used to be_

_Leave the memories alone, don't change a thing_

_And I'll hold you here in my memory_

_So I find me in your garden now_

_A sad smile for the scene_

_And all the flowers that we planted now_

_Taken by the weeds_

_But in my mind's eye, you know they still bloom for me_

_They stand tall there, in that summer breeze_

_Leave the memories alone_

_I don't want to see_

_The way it is, as to how it used to be_

_Leave the memories alone, don't change a thing_

_And I'll just hold you here in my memory_

_In my memory, yeah_

_So leave the memories alone_

_I don't want to see_

_The way it is, as to how it used to be_

_Leave the memories alone, don't change a thing_

_And I'll hold you in my memory_

_You'll never change_

_You'll never change_

_You'll never change_

_You will never change_

I just performed my song and I walked out of the room. I am interested to hear what Kevin and Brown thought about it. I think I did pretty well. I am not sure how any other artists in my division did. I am that I could have been better than two of them. I wasn't impressed. I see John and Madison as the two who would move on. The other three are all similar and nothing special. They aren't special though I see Jennifer as the most likely of the final three.

It is hard to know who is making it and going forward. We all couldn't listen to each other for the integrity of the competition. I agree with that. I wouldn't want someone stealing a song idea from me, much like I wouldn't want to do it for someone else. Though I wouldn't even think of stealing any of the songs. Mainly because I must say that none of the others used a song that fits my style.

I sit around and wait for my future. I am anxious playing a game on my smart phone. I would text Mitchie but I know she is in a similar place. She has to decide which groups will move on. I wonder if Dana's group will make it...

I am broken from my thoughts as Brown walks in. "Michael, you're first."

I walk behind Brown and it feels like walking into the courthouse awaiting the jury. I find out if I will be given the yes if I am going to L.A. for the live shows or back home. I am anxious to see what happens. I think I should be able to move on but did Kevin and Brown think that? Did I go better than at least two others? If I don't make it,how would things change with Mitchie?

So many questions are swirling in my head and I just shake it out of my head and think about the moment. Brown is just going to talk to me. He will tell me if I made it or not. I take a seat in the room and Brown sits in front of me.

"Michael before we start, I have been very impressed by you." Brown says with a smile.

I nod. "Thank you." I respond.

"Your first three performances have been good. I had high expectations and I must say you lived up to it." Brown says. I nod and try to hide my smile. "I must say that it wasn't as good as I personally thought it would be. Kevin was impressed but I think you can do better." I nod again. I thought my performance was pretty good but I am not sure if I nailed it or not like other performances. "It took me a while to figure this out but I am ready to make my decision about your future in this competition."

There is a pregnant pause that causes me to sweat. I am starting to worry if I will make it or not.

"I want you to be a part of the Over 25's in L.A." Brown says breaking the silence. I feel a sigh of relief. "Michael, congratulations." Brown gives me a hand shake. "Please don't make me regret this."

I smile at the comment. "Thank you Brown, I won't." I reply.

After the handshake I walk out of the room and instantly make a phone call. "Hey you." I say.

"Hey you." The woman with a familiar voice on the other end of the line says. "I take it you had your meeting with Brown."

"That I did." I reply. "Are you clairvoyant?"

"No, I just remember what you said." She deadpans.

"Well, I made." I answer the question that is on her mind.

"Oh Michael, I am proud. I knew you could do it." The woman replies. "I can't wait to see you in L.A. We can hang out together." I smile at the thought. "Anyway, I got to tell my contestant who made it. I'll call you when I am done."

"Alright Mitch, take care." I reply. "Talk to you soon."

"Right back at you." She replies and the phone hangs up. Instantly my phone has a text message on it from Dana.

**_Michael, I want you back – Dana_**

My heart sinks and the high I just had is now gone. I don't know what to say to that. I mean I liked Dana but then she broke my heart. And then there is Mitchie. I really feel something for Mitchie, something I thought I felt with Dana. However with Mitchie it seems much more natural. I just know I can't do anything about it right now.


	10. Torn

**A/N I am going to be off the radar writing wise the next few weeks. I am working pretty regularly with only a day off. I will not be as able to post this story until two weeks from now when I go back to my normal work schedule. Perhaps I can map out a bit of things so I can plug in ideas and get chapters up faster.**

**Thanks go out to my readers whether you give me feedback, tell me the story is going good, follow and even just read it. I really appreciate it. I love to hear feedback and I usually get back to people relatively fast (work schedule can and will affect this as well.)**

**This is my longest chapter ever and let's hope it is the best. :)**

* * *

It was just twenty minutes ago that Dana texted me. Time has gone slow. I am sitting down and trying to let it sink in. Dana wants to be with me now. She previously shot me down when I asked her in Miami. I am not sure what changed her mind. She has not sent me a text since then. I don't know who to talk to. I can't tell the other contestants. I can't talk to Mitchie, she is saying which of the groups will move onto L.A.

I have been broken from my thoughts as John and Madison moved on. I was honestly happy for them. I see them as the two other strongest acts in the competition in my category. I put aside my personal struggles when it comes to Dana finally telling me she would want to be with me. It is nice to see that we are three of the four over 25's going on to the live shows.

I am not sure what to think about Dana. She took over two weeks to finally get back to me. And when she does this, it's not by phone call, but by text message. A 25 character text message. Does she know that isn't a whole lot to explain? Perhaps I am being too harsh but she originally shut me out when I first asked her. That is not that I am vindictive. I have long put aside the past. It is just takes too much energy to hold grudges. I don't even hate my ex.

The reason is Mitchie. Before I only hugged Mitchie and had a brief moment but now I know Mitchie and I have a connection. One that I can safely say is not imaginary. We have texted regularly for past few weeks about everything. Exs, favorite shows, random encounters, how I am becoming a member of her fanbase though not as rabid as some. Though I can say that I have a crush on her just like some of the fans do.

I am not sure what to tell Mitchie, it is a weird situation. I kind of do want to give Dana another chance, she was nice and I enjoyed being with her. However it may not be the same and there is the crush with Mitchie. I know my relationship with Mitchie is hard to work with. Well besides disapproving fans, I would also have to play it careful the next few months with X-Factor.

After a pregnant pause, my phone goes off. I know it is Mitchie because I put her ringtone as one of her songs. I answer.

"Hey Mitchie." I say.

"Hey Mike" Mitchie says on the other side of the line. "I am done."

"That's good." I reply. "What plans do you have for tonight?"

"Oh I am not sure. Maybe hang out with a few friends." Mitchie remarks. "What about you?"

"Not much but I want to talk with you." I mention.

"Aren't we talking right now silly?" Mitchie teases.

"Yes we are." I deadpan and roll my eyes. "I meant face-to-face."

"Well I am not sure when my friends want to hang out so will you be ready in about 20 minutes?" Mitchie asks.

"Wait, you are close to Brown's place?" I think out loud.

"Yeah, I know. I am in Hollywood while you are in Beverly Hills." Mitchie comments. "It's not like Tess who is in New York and Axel who is in Orlando. I can be there in about 20 minutes."

"OK Mitch, I'll see you then." I reply. Who would have thought I would get to know Mitchie Torres, become friends with her and start calling her Mitch I think to myself.

"Bye Mike." She says as the call ends. I normally do not let most people call me Mike. It sounds too much like a kid and being 26 now is when you learn to slowly start to become an adult. Not that I have become a square. I mean I still scream my lungs off like a maniac while riding roller coasters. I wonder to myself if Mitchie screams like that. I have to remind myself not to think of "impure" thoughts of a "friend."

* * *

20 minutes later I get a text from Mitchie

**_Hey I am out front – Mitchie_**

I walk out and towards Mitchie's car. She is driving a new maroon Camaro. I smile as I am a fan of sports cars. I didn't know that Mitchie would be into that. "Hey Mitch." I say waving at my friend as she gets out of her car.

"Hello Mike." She replies. "So do you like my ride or are you happy to see me?"

"Actually both." I say giving her a hug. "I missed you."

"Oh come on Mike, it's only been a few days. And besides we have texted and talked on the phone a bit." Mitchie states.

"We have and I am glad we have." I comment. "But I miss being around you."

Mitchie smiles. "I know, I missed it too." Mitchie says in agreement. "So I am guessing what you have to tell me is major." I nod. "What is it?"

"Well can we get away from here?" I ask knowing that being around the judge's house for the over 25's could be bad, if we get caught together. "It is pretty serious."

She nods and we get in her car. After a minute we are headed to where her friends are going to be. When we finally reach a stop light and she looks at me. "Spill it." She says.

I take a deep breath. "Dana asked me if I wanted to get back together with her." I reply with a heavy heart.

"Oh, is something wrong about that?" Mitchie asks.

"I don't know." I start feeling a lump in my throat. "I know she and I hit it off in Miami but then she pushed me away. I hate when that happens. She didn't talk to me since then and now out of the blue she texts me asking to give her another chance?"

"Mike, she's sorry." Mitchie says pulling the car over. "She talked to me in confidence because she looked sad. She has regrets but she was scared that things were going too fast and she was scared. Look, her bandmates know about you. They all told her to give you a chance. Sarah, Alexis, Krissy and Ronnie all said that and so did I. I think she is worth a second chance and I know deep down you do too."

I nod. I know she is but in the past two weeks I feel something more for Mitchie than I ever did with Dana. I know it would be tough and it would be the easy way out to date Dana over Mitch because Mitchie's rabid fans wouldn't have to rip me a part for not being good enough for her because I am a nobody and I wouldn't have to worry about Mitchie getting fired or me being knocked out. I think about everything and I finally summon the words.

"Mitchie, I…" I start saying before feeling a lump in my throat again. I move my tee trying to get some extra room for my throat. "I want to but I think I may want someone else." I say feeling relived.

Mitchie looks at me shocked. "So who is this lucky girl?" She asks with the cutest smile I have ever seen.

"Mitch, it's you." I say looking in her eyes.

Mitchie's smile fades away and she freezes up. After a minute of an awkward silence after my bombshell, Mitchie breaks the silence. "Mike I don't know what to say…" Mitchie says.

"Mitchie, you are amazing. Shane is stupid for letting you go." I respond. "The same as you said Dana was for turning me down."

"Yeah but Dana is sorry. I doubt Shane is while he is getting some from his groupies." Mitche remarks before turning away from me. She turns back with mascara running down her eyes. "Mike I can't do this. Not right now." I am about to say something but Mitchie puts up her hand. "I know you may think I am not better than Dana but Mike, I have done more than I should have for you. Mike, we are friends and I am not even supposed to have you as one. Let alone be what you want me to be, your girlfriend. I mean, if X-Factor wasn't the reason we came together, I would date you in a heartbeat. You are a sweet guy and that is why I want you and Dana to make it work because I want you to have someone that is as sweet as you are."

"But you are that sweet person Mitchie." I reply.

Mitchie smiles for the first time since I told her who I wanted over Dana. "Thank you Michael, but we can't right now. I mean if you aren't on the show anymore we would be dating by now." A light bulb goes off in my mind.

"I could quit." I say.

Mitchie shakes her head. "Mike I am flattered but I cannot let you give up on your dream. You can win and I don't it weighting on my conscience that you could be more..." Mitchie replies sucking the air out of her sports car.

I nod. "I understand Mitch. But I am willing to give up my dream for you." I state.

"Mike I can't let you do that. You are too talented, I don't want your talent going to waste." Mitch remarks.

"Mitchie, I could always find a way to get music out there and then tour." I mention.  
"And I know you can Michael. I can see it in your eyes." Mitch states off. "You take pride in being a singer, the same pride I do. However this isn't the right time. If you are a contestant, you will have a easier path."

"But what if I am willing to sacrifice that?" I ask.

Mitchie is smiling. I know she doesn't want to but she is smiling right now. "I know but we can't. I know how much you want to be a musician you want to make a difference and be what Jon Bon Jovi and Richie Sambora; Joe Perry and Steven Tyler; Nikki Sixx; Rich Ward and Chris Jericho; Bono and the Edge; Brett Michaels and so many others have been to you." Mithcie remarks. "The same as all the death metal groups as I listen to for me as well as the popier acts." Mitchie looks deep into my eyes. "I know you can do it either way and I will support you either way but I think it's better if you do this through X-Factor. I know you can win. You are different enough and will amaze everyone."

"I understand but don't you want to be with me?" I ask Mitchie looking back at her.

Mitchie looks away. I see a tear flow down her face. She wipes a few tears up that are around her eyes. "More than you realize. I've had a crush on you since Miami." Mitchie states. "I want to be with you and it's not because of my fans not accepting you. If they don't, they don't realize what kind of guy you are. It's because I know if we are together it could lead to problems with the show. If you end up in the bottom three and you battle. I can't be fair and if people knew, it would be a bad situation."

I understand. I want to but I really like Mitchie and I know I am perfect for her. I just need to show that to her. I finally nod. "I know, I wanted to keep it secret until after the show Mitchie." I reply. "The last thing I want to do is do something to ruin your career. That is why I never said anything but I knew it since Miami too. I was fine with being friends and I could hide it but reading that text from Dana was when I knew."

Mitchie is biting her lip. "I know." Mitchie starts. "Dana is a good match for you and I would be happy for you to be with her, just like I am sure you would for me." I nod despite not really agreeing. Hearing that Mitchie could date someone else stings me. "I know I would be better for you but right now we can't. Please do this favor for me, try going out with Dana again and if things don't work out, we can go out."

I nod my head. "Ok." I reply. I hug Mitchie and she hugs me tightly back. "I am sorry about ruining your mascara." I say knowing she wanted to go out with her friends.

"That's fine, I made sure to bring some." Mitchie says and I laugh. "I had a feeling it was about Dana so I made sure to bring it so we could have our serious talk and then I could introduce to my friends."

I look at her confused. "You're taking me with you?" I ask.

Mitchie nods. "Well if we start dating if you and Dana doesn't work out, they'll have to get use to you." Mitchie jokes.

We both laugh and are happy once again. I guess it's back to being friends and I take out my phone and text Dana as Mitchie touches up hey mascara.

**_That's fine. Let's have one date and see where things go. – Michael_**

I hit send and Mitchie looks at me before putting the car out of park. "And no sabotage on that date Mike. I want to be a genuine it doesn't work out." Mitchie says before pulling out back onto the street.

I smile and nod. "I won't" I say knowing that Dana already has a high hill to climb.

* * *

**If you liked what you have read, please review, follow and/or favorite. Any of these will make me happy. A new chapter will come either way.**


	11. The Past

**Thanks go out to my readers whether you give me feedback, tell me the story is going good, follow and even just read it. I really appreciate it. I love to hear feedback and I usually get back to people relatively fast (work schedule can and will affect this as well.)**

* * *

After having the talk about us, the car ride went much more smoothly. I am yet to hear back from Dana. I look over to Mitchie. "So who am I meeting tonight?" I ask.

"Oh my roommate Caitlyn, Lola, Ella, Peggy, and Shane's brothers Jace and Nate." She replies. I know Shane and her did date at one point and I am not sure how to take it that she is still friends with him.

"Why are you still friends with Shane?" I wonder out loud asking Mitchie.

"Because he was a better friend than boyfriend." She says flatly. "Seriously, it was cute for my second year of Camp Rock to date the lead singer of Connect 3 in quie. We were together for another year but when I got famous, it got different. It got harder to keep it secret. Once it came out Shane's girl fans got jealous and started to hate me." She looks at me as we turn. "That is partially why I didn't ask you sooner besides the X-Factor stuff."

I nod. "Mitchie I understand." I say.

"His fans wanted to break us up. A lot of his groupies continually tried to get with him though I trusted him. But after sometime you start to wonder if he was being faithful. So we decided to end it." She says pulling into a parking space. "It hurt for a while that I couldn't be with someone that I just fit with, but I am over it." She shows her wrists. "That's where these tattoos come from."

I nod. "It says 'stay strong.'" I read her tattoos.

She smiles. "I cut myself for a while to deal with the pain and other things from my past. Eventually things got better and I got my head straight. I haven't done that in nearly three years." She states.

I look at her and smile. "I am glad for you." I say. "I know what you mean with my ex."

She puts the car in park and looks at me. "What happened?" She asks.

"We were together for over almost two years. We got serious and wanted to live together after I graduated from college and she moved to another school. I couldn't find work and she thought that if I could find part time work we would both be able to live together. I couldn't let us just skate by if anything. She took that as didn't care about the next step so she broke it off with me." I reply hoping for understanding.

"I'm sorry" Mitchie reassures me. "At least it got you to here you are now."

"Yeah, I just wish things could have worked with her sometimes." I mention.

"Mike, I wanted to be with Shane too but I realize now, things happened for a reason. I am sure you and your ex ended for the same reason, it wasn't meant to be." Mitchie comments.

"Yeah but it hurt for a while. I mean I was borderline depressed and my parents were really worried about me. Mainly because it was around the holidays." I remark.

Mitchie nods. "That would be tough." She replies

"I wasn't my normal sarcastic self so my parents were worried. I retreated to myself and at times wondered if I would find love again. I wasn't exactly suicidal but I thought about death sometimes. And then things changed. I can't explain how it changed, it just did in time and this was before I went to the audition. I guess maybe it was going to the auditions that helped somehow." I state.

"And what a good self it is." Mitchie replies flatly.

I smirk. "But judging by what you said, I take it you spend too much time your yogi as well." I remark.

She smiles. "Yeah but unlike you I don't do a cardio version on DVD." She says and I roll my eyes in response. "But either way, we need to be positive and look at things in a positive light."

I nod. "PMA, the only way to be." I reply. "So what do your friends know about me?"

"Not much because I wasn't sure when or if I would get to introduce you to them." Mitchie comments. "But be forewarned that Caitlyn knows everything about us. I mean she is my roommate. She knows everything except that you did say you would try to date Dana and if you two don't work out, we'll date."

I nod. "Isn't that because that just happened?" I ask.

"Details, details." Mitchie replies playfully smacking my arm. "So shouldn't we head in?"

I nod and we exit the car and enter the coffee house. Mitchie waves to her friends and grabs my hand. I smile like an idiot because it is the first time we have held hands. I know we aren't dating and it all depends if Dana doesn't work out (not that I think it would.)

We walk over to them and sit with them and sit down with them.

"Hey Mitchie, is this Mike?" A brunette asks. I am sure that has to be Caitlyn.

Mitchie nods. "Yes this is my new friend. Mike that was Caitlyn." Mitchie states as she points at Caitlyn.

"Pleasure to meet you Mike." Catilyn comments.

"Pleasure to meet you Caitlyn. Mitchie has said a lot about you." I reply.

"Likewise." She says.

"Wait a second, why does Caitlyn know about Mike but I don't?" A Hispanic brunette asks.

"Ella, Caitlyn is my roommate. I only see you every other month or so now because our schedules are so tied up." Mitchie remarks. "That was Ella." Mitchie points at the other brunette. "That's Peggy." Mitchie points at the slightly golden haired girl sitting next to Ella. "This is Lola." Mitchie points at tan skinned brunette sitting next to Caitlyn.

"And these two are Nate and Jason." Mitchie points at the two other boys in the group.

"Pleasure to meet you" The shorter one says extending his hand for a handshake. "I am Nate."

"Michael." I respond and return the handshake.

"I am Jason but some call me Jase." The taller one says. I switch hands and shake his hand. I can't help but think he looks like Kevin Lucas, the mentor for the over 25's. Maybe I am just nuts.

"Pleasure to meet you. Mitchie has said a lot above you. All of you."

"Yeah but Mitchie hasn't told us about you." Ella says. Mitchie shoots her a death stare and Peggy elbows her.

"Ella, that's enough." Peggy says. "We get it, we don't talk as often as we would at camp, that was five years ago." Ella pouts causing a laugh from everyone.

"Where's Shane?" Mitchie asks the two Grey brothers. Nate and Jason look at eachother and I can tell this is not going to be something Mitchie wants to hear. I may not be dating Mitchie... yet, but I am still protective over my recent friend.

"Well, he's on a date." Caitlyn says breaking the pregnant pause. I look at Mitchie and see her face look somewhat sad. "I'm sorry Mitchie. I thought he was coming too."

"He bailed on us at the last minute for this date." Nate says finally looking at Mitchie.

"It's…" Mitchie starts before choking on her words. I grab her hand trying to reassure her. Mitchie looks at me and I can see Caitlyn smile at me. Mitchie looks back at the group. "It's OK. I mean it has been what a year. He can move on. I am."

"Mitchie, we are still friends and so are you and Shane. I am surprised he didn't say anything to you." Jason reasons. Mitchie moves from her hand to check her phone and doesn't see a missed call or a text from Shane.

"Well he didn't." Mitchie comments with her normal sassy response. I smile at it feeling she is doing better.

"So how did you meet Mitchie?" Ella asks.

Caitlyn looks at us scared as she knows the truth about us.

"We met at a concert." Mitchie says.

"Yes, the one in Phoenix." I remark.

"But you don't look a typical fan." Caitlyn jokes.

"Yeah, I was drug by a friend and I accidentally ran into Mitchie at some point before the show and we spent time together before and after the show." I reply hoping that satisfies the question.

Mitchie shoots a smile my way. "We texted back and forth and I said I would be in the area so she decided to see while I am here."

"That's cool." Lola says. "Mitchie needs someone like you."

I can feel Mitchie isn't feeling comfortable like she once was.

"Well yeah but, she just met Mike a few weeks back. Give it some time Lola." Caitlyn says winking at us.

I nod. "We'll see. Relationships are funny things."

"Yeah just look at Nate and Dana." Jason says taking a jab at his brother.

"Why did you have to bring that up?" Nate asks throwing his arms up before walking off.

"What was that about?" I wonder.

"Oh Nate dated a camper from Camp Star named Dana Turner, she was the owner's daughter." Peggy says.

Dana Turner, that can't be the girl that turned me down, could it? No it's a coincidence. It has to be.

"She was cute." Ella remarks. Everyone rolls their eyes at her.

I smile and then I feel my phone go off.

**_Sure, how's 8PM Friday sound? – Dana_**

I start texting back.

**_Sounds good. – Michael_**

I put my phone away.

"Who has that ringtone?" Ella asks. Mitchie shoots her another death stare.

"Oh, another friend in the area. She wants to meet up." I reply knowing that Mitchie knows I mean Dana.

"Sounds like a friend with a capital F to me." Peggy comments.

Lola gasps at what Peggy said. "Only you would say that Peggy." Jason remarks.


	12. Don't Be Cruel

**Sorry that it took this long to get back and post the new chapter. I apologize. Thank you to everyone who has read, followed, Favorited and especially those that have written reviews to this story. I REALLY appreciate the support I've had with this story. FYI, X-Factor is just days away from restarting and I cannot say I am a part of it :( Then again, how many people would vote for a blue eyed, short black haired rock guy... I am looking forward either way to see what will happen on it this season.**

**Anyway enough of a plug for the show, let's get back to the story.**

* * *

The rest of the night was uneventful. Eventually Nate returned to the group. He was just annoyed at the low blow his brother Jason laid on him. I know the feeling. Older brothers can be idiots. It felt weird to connect with the rest of the group besides Caitlyn and Jason. Jason due to the similar age and Caitlyn due to her knowing each other through Mitchie. We got along fine. As we were about to go our separate ways I walk over to Nate.

"Hey can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask Nate.

"Yeah, Mike we can." Nate replies and we walk away from the rest of the group.

"I'm sorry about Jace, that was low." I remark when we are away from the group.

"It's OK, it's a normal brother ribbing." Nate says. I nod knowing the saying.

"It maybe but us younger brothers have to stick together when the barbs are little too much." I comment.

"Yeah, I get what you are saying." Nate smiles at me. "So are you and Mitchie a thing?" He asks.

"I want to, she wants to but I have to figure out my situation because I kind of have a relationship that isn't really serious." I say trying to cover my situation the best.

Nate nods. "I understand, but you two seem perfect for each other." Nate comments.

"Yeah but we want to be careful because of that and her being a celebrity." I remark.

"The same happened with Dana Turner and I." Nate mentions.

"Yeah, it's ironic, I'm dating a Dana Turner." I say casual.

Nate perks up. "Wait is she Axel's daughter?" He asks.

I shrug my shoulders. "I am not sure." I reply. "I haven't talked about that with her but here is her picture." I take out my phone and show Nate. I see him get somewhat angry.

"That looks like her." Nate replies.

"I didn't know it was your ex, I just thought it was ironic that we both dated a Dana Turner and I thought it was a coincidence." I say.

Nate softens. "It's fine. We haven't dated in over a year and a half." Nate comments. "But be careful, her dad is vindictive. I mean he tried to shut down Camp Rock because it was his former bandmate's idea by starting Camp Star and undercut us. I know you are doing X-Factor but walk careful."

I nod. "Why did you two break-up?" I ask.

"It was the distance. She couldn't deal with the distance because Connect 3 was clicking and performing just about 10 months out of the year and I couldn't see her. It was nothing that we did wrong at all." Nate says. "I'm sorry I gotta make this short but I gotta head out with Jason and I am sure you are holding up Mitchie."

I nod. "Thank you Nate." I stick out my hand and Nate shakes it. we head over to the group. "See you soon I guess." He nods as he walks over to his brother Jason while I walk over to Mitchie and Caitlyn.

"Caitlyn and I are dropping you off." Mitchie says.

"Yeah and I want hear the juicy details about you two." Caitlyn remarks. Mitchie laughs while I feel uncomfortable about the situation.

I shrug my shoulders trying to show a poker face. "I don't know what you are talking about Caitlyn." I say before Mitchie elbows me. I shoot her a "what look."

"We'll tell you in the car." Mitchie states opening the door for me.

We get into Mitchie's car with in a few moments Caitlyn asks "So what is the deal with you two?"

"Caitlyn, you are like a child." Mitchie jokes about her friend.

Caitlyn pouts. I can see it from the rear-view mirror. I decide I need to say something. "Well, you know Mitchie and I met at the Denver X-Factor auditions but it wasn't until Miami when we really connected." I say.

"That's not true." Caitlyn says.

Mitchie looks back and I hear her whisper "Please stop there." Mitchie returns to driving.

"Mitchie, you told me you felt something about him from Denver and that wasn't about music." Caitlyn replies. "You told me how you found a cute guy who was into rock and I asked why you didn't pursue him then."

I try to hide my smile I knew I felt something that audition day.

"I told you to go for him and you told me you got close in Miami and saw him during your tour date in Phoenix. Now you two are together and I am so happy for you two. You two really look like a cute couple." Caitlyn remarks. "But don't break her heart Mike, she just finally got over Shane and I think if you do, she'll never trust another guy again."

"I wouldn't think of it Caitlyn." I say before Mitchie shoots me a glance. "But we aren't dating... yet. I have to give Dana Turner a chance."

"Wait the girl Nate dated?" Caitlyn asks with a shocked look on her face.

"No she isn't." Mitchie says. "They just share the same name."

"That is not actually true." I remark. "I talked to Nate and apprently we kissed through Dana."

Mitchie shakes her head to get the image of Nate and I kissing while Caitlyn laughs at her roommate.

"Wow, how did Axel allow that?" Caitlyn wonders.

"I have no idea. She looks really different from when she did Camp Star and the few times I saw her with Nate while I dated Shane." Mitchie says.

"Could it be Axel trying to pull a Camp Star?" I ask knowing he stacked the deck with the vote for Camp Star vs. Camp Rock.

"No I didn't recognize the past winners from Camp Star." Caitlyn replies. "Then again Luke Williams and Tess were the only two who really made something. Dana was just a piano player."

"Well Mitchie is mentoring her in a girl group." I remark knowing from what Dana told me and what Mitchie has said. "Could you just drop them from the competition in the first week?" I ask Mitchie.

"Mike, I can't just throw the contest if I think they wont win for the first week." Mitchie comments. "I would the same as Axel letting her in."

"Yeah but he put her into a girl group when she is his daughter. That should disqualify her." Caitlyn remarks.

"We got to tell someone." I state.

"Mike, you can't tell Brown." Mitchie pleads. "He'll just leave because he and Axel don't the best relationship."

"I am actually surprised Brown went on to do X-Factor to begin with." Caitlyn mentions.

"I guess it is a way to promote Camp Rock or something." I reason.

"Yeah, Camp Rock is Brown's life." Mitchie replies. "He was devastated when I challenged Camp Star to the throw-down and Axel took it to the next level by putting it on television. We were supposed to be shut down due to losing the fan vote because Axel mass-texted everyone to vote for Camp Star. However we luckily lived on due to the support from Camp Star transfers at the end of the summer and the calls we got from the televised event."

I can now see why Axel would put Dana through, even if through a girl group. It sounds weird how she would be allowed to continue. However I am not sure I could let the cat out of the bag about her. One because I am not that kind of person and two I do want to try and give her a chance for Mitchie.

"Yeah it was horrible what Axel did to us. Thankfully we rebounded." Caitlyn adds. "So what are you going to do about Dana Mike?"

"I already promised Mitchie I would give her a second chance though Mitchie knows I really want to be with her." I say looking at Mitchie.

"So wait, you're giving Dana a second chance after her breaking your heart?" Caitlyn asks.

"Yeah, she wanted a second chance. She was a wreck. Mike would have been except for me. I was his shoulder to cry on and we grew close. But I told him he should give him a second chance because she is a great girl. I don't know why Nate and her broke up and she is sweet." Mitchie says. I nod confirming and then smile at Mitchie.

"So if Dana and you don't work out, you two will end up with each other?" Caitlyn questions.

"That's the plan right now." I reply. "One I really want to execute." I emphasis. Mitchie giggles and looks cute as she does it.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? Mike is cute, especially when he acts like that."

"Well I hope things work out. Now, back to Dana, did Nate ever give a reason why they broke up?" Caitlyn asks.

"I talked to him because I wondered if Dana was the Dana he mentioned. He just told me the stereotypical distance answer we all give." I state.

"That's what he said to us so it could be the truth." Mitchie remarks.

"I think there is more some how but I can't put my finger on it." Caitlyn says.

Mitchie parks the car in front of the judge's house Brown was using. "You know, I think you can grab your stuff and we can have a sleepover, the three of us?" Mitchie asks. Caitlyn nods.

"It'll be fun. I wont be nosy, I promise." Caitlyn says with a puppy dog pout on her face.

I nod and get out the car.

* * *

Nearly an hour later I am in Mitchie's apartment. Caitlyn, Mitchie and I are laughing. "So you two basically are a couple already? I mean you cuddle up while watching movies and have cute nicknames for each other." Caitlyn says.

"No." I say defending myself. "I do not have a pet name for Mitchie at all."

"I have one for Mike." Mitchie comments.

"If it's Michael-Michael-Motorcycle, I swear to God I am leaving you." I reply to which Mitchie shoves me.

"You jerk. No it's honey bear." Mitchie comments. Caitlyn 'awws' at the pet name. I roll my eyes.

"Why do you call me that?" I ask.

"Because you are honey and cuddling with you is like cuddling up to a real life teddy bear." Mitchie says.

I smile at that. Caitlyn rolls her eyes now. "Get a life you two." She jokes.

"What?" Mitchie pouts.

"Yeah we have lives, just not together." I state.

Caitlyn rolls her eyes again. "Well at least you found somebody Mitchie." Caitlyn says.

Mitchie gets up. "I'll be back." Mitchie says. "Behave." She shoots a look at Caitlyn.

"So what do you like like about her?" Caitlyn asks.

"I honestly can't pin it to one thing. She's cute, funny, sweet. She's like every girl I fell in love with but different at the same time." I say.

"Yeah Mitchie is one of a kind." Caitlyn says. "But be warned, she's gentle. She still hurts from Shane but you must being doing things right because I never saw her open up to any guy like she has with you with anyone but Shane. Even guys Lola, Ella, Peggy and I set her up with." Caitlyn looks at me seriously. "I am not trying to inflate your ego but I am letting you know, being with her is tough. She is still insecure in some ways. She may not be looking for acceptance like she was when I first met her at camp, but she is fragile. She has gotten stronger but she will always teeter on the edge."

I nod. "I understand. I am not the strong person all the time too. I am unsure of myself too. When Mitchie really met me, I was breaking down and she comforted me. I know that I want to be strong for someone but at times, I can't be that." I reply.

"I know what you mean. That's all I ask for you. And I know Mitchie said don't throw the date but for once, don't do what she asked. I know you two really want to be together and you deserve each other. Just know even if you are famous after X-Factor, this relationship will be hard. You both will have to put in hard work but trust me, Mitchie is worth it and from what Mitchie has said about you and from what I've seen, so are you." Caitlyn says before giving me a hug. "Just take care of Mitchie."

I return the hug. "I promise you I will."


	13. Apology

**Sorry that it took this long to get back and post the new chapter. I apologize. Thank you to everyone who has read, followed, Favorited and especially those that have written reviews to this story. I REALLY appreciate the support I've had with this story. **

**I recently saw on the feedback thread in the writers forum about the warnings of being a "Mary/Marty Sue." I have not received any negative feedback of Michael being a Marty Su, however, as I've read I feel he portrayed as one.**

**Because of that sadly I am ending this story right here.**

**However do not cry, I plan on reworking this story in time to be with that (along with the whole change in boot camp and the addition of the four chair challenge.) I know this is going to be a while to work on this undertaking and I apologize to anyone who really likes this story.**

**Now I hate to be back into shill mode, but if you enjoyed this story and my writing. Why don't you give one of my other stories a check-out (Please don't checkout Story of Bray Wyatt, it is not that good.) I think you will enjoy them if you enjoyed this one.**

**I will update this story when the new and improved "Do You Have the X-Factor" is ready to go.**


End file.
